<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一夜情#2 by Haz_ttz05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931116">一夜情#2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05'>Haz_ttz05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haz_ttz05/pseuds/Haz_ttz05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大演员海 x 小导演赫</p><p>#前期李赫宰小可爱向(?) <br/>#小导演爱上大演员 <br/>#9年差年下攻 <br/>#196 <br/>#李海主动出击</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一夜情#2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李赫宰低喘着背着早已沉睡的李东海，点开密码门，把李东海轻轻的放在房间里柔软的大床里，便去阳台收了衣服去洗澡。</p><p> </p><p>“唰唰...”李赫宰脱下了身上沉闷的一身黑，露出冷白的皮肤，流水的声音从房间自带的洗手间传出，不一会儿，滴滴嗒嗒的滴水声在宁静的环境中显得格外清晰，仿佛湿热的水蒸气伴随着诱人的酒气带着情欲在空中漂浮，为李赫宰奶白的皮肤更添一层粉嫩。李赫宰穿着一套浅蓝色的绒毛睡衣，走出洗手间，只见床上的李东海不知何时已经醒来了。</p><p> </p><p>李东海身上的冰丝开胸衬衫分开的挂在肩膀上，露出里面殷红的像罂粟般的红豆，涨红的脸靠着床头朦胧的看着正不知所措的吞口水的李赫宰。</p><p> </p><p>“想做吗？”温柔的低音嗓在喝过酒后因变得沙哑而性感，配合着那邪魅又带着一丝可爱的猫咪笑，深深诱惑着眼前的男人。“咕噜...想...”，不等李赫宰反应过来，李赫宰早已经在床上了，李东海像猫咪般趴在李赫宰的身上，一下一下的轻吻着，吮吸着李赫宰的眼睫毛，脸蛋，鼻尖，嘴唇，迟来的羞耻感一阵一阵的袭来。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰圆溜溜的眼睛看着眼前的男人一往清澈的的眼睛宛如抹上了一层轻烟般朦胧诱人，他抬起双手，骨节分明的大手捧住李东海软乎乎因羞耻而滚烫的脸蛋，闭上眼睛吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>他轻咬着李东海嘟嘟的嘴唇，湿润的舌头轻轻的舔过李东海唇上的每个角落，就像是在抚平上面的唇纹一样。在李东海分开双唇的那一瞬间，猛地侵略李东海柔软的口腔，追逐着他的舌头，吮吸出“唧唧”的水声，特意放慢速度的舔过那敏感的上颚，直到听见眼前人发出微弱的呻吟，再舔了舔他软软的唇瓣才肯分离，两人相拥着喘着气。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰凑到李东海耳边，舔撅着耳垂特意喷着气说道：“我没经验，还请李先生多多指教。”，再投去一个楚楚可怜天真无邪的眼神，“要怎么做呢？”，露出可爱的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>他咬着李东海裤子的拉链露出内里早已被前液湿透的内裤，肉棒撑起了一个小帐篷，“哇...这是什么啊”，说着就舔上了小帐篷的顶端，成功获得了李东海的一声低喘，“哈...嗯...别讲了”，闻言他便决定不再逗他了，马上咬开内裤。</p><p> </p><p>湿淋淋的粉嫩肉棒蹭着李赫宰的脸蛋，李赫宰毫不犹豫的深喉，时不时舔过头头，一手一边揉搓着柔弱的两颗小圆另一手则边抚摸着凸起的红豆。但是终究是经验不足，在口的时候牙齿总会轻轻刮过柱体，却又给李东海带来另一番的快感。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯...你快点出来...我要...要射了！”李赫宰大力吸着头头，只见李东海传来变调的声音，一股浓浊的暖流满满的喷洒在李赫宰的口腔和喉咙里，来不及吸进去的挂在那泛着水光的嘴唇上。</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>李东海：这孩子这么骚的吗？白天不是连讲话都卡着卡着的吗？怎么就？？？？我被套路了？？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>